This invention relates to a method and apparatus for subjecting a laminated sheet material to vacuum compression for use in applications where air permeable sheets of a material such as fabric are laminated and then cut.
A conventional vacuum compression method of the type described is disclosed in the specification of Japanese Patent Publication No. 52-15831. The method includes steps of supporting a laminate consisting of a number of air-permeable sheets of a material on the horizontal supporting surface of a table, covering the outer peripheral portion of the laminate with a sheet that is non-permeable with respect to air (which sheet shall be referred to as an "air-impermeable sheet"), and withdrawing the air from the interior of the laminate via a suction pipe extending from the side thereof by using means for producing a vacuum, thereby compressing the laminate in the direction of its thickness and holding the laminate on the supporting surface of the table.
In accordance with the this conventional method, the laminate of air-permeable sheets is merely held on the supporting surface of the table by the suction produced during the withdrawal of air, and the laminate and air-impermeable sheet cannot be moved with respect to the table surface. This makes it difficult to carry out subsequent cutting of the laminate, lowers the efficiency of the cutting operation and imposes a restriction upon the structure of the table and table surface.